Not My Kind Of Happily Ever After
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: It may not be the happily ever after I was looking for, but it's the one I'll take.


**Not My Kind Of Happily Ever After**

I sighed, bored. Seriously, if I have to live through one more day of sitting in this goddamned room then I'm jumping out of the window to end my misery.

It's been three whole freaking years and all I do is sit here and wait for my so-called "Prince Charming" to save me and believe me, I am so done with him. If he comes here, I am going to give him a good kick right where his family jewels are. Why is this taking so long?

Oh alright, some of my potential "Prince Charming's" have popped over for a visit, but they were all chased away by my best friend Natsu Dragneel, my pet dragon.

"Lucy! I'm not a pet!" he roared at me.

Oh all right. _Guardian _dragon. "Happy?" I snapped at him.

"It's alright." He waved a hand at me, letting me continue on with my narration.

Anyways, Natsu has chased away several of my potential suitors or, as he calls them, prissy tight-wearing weaklings.

"Well they are," he protested.

"Natsu! Are you ever going to let me continue?" I snarled at him.

He cowered in his seat. "Sorry."

I sighed. "There's no point anymore." I glared at him. "You keep interrupting."

"I don't even get the whole point of this. Nobody's listening to you anyway." He scratched his head full of fluffy pink hair, confused.

"I'm bored!" I whined. "There's nothing else for me to do so I decided to narrate my life's story."

"Lucy's weird," a blue cat sniggered. I threw a pillow at him. "I'm not!"

"Wow, Luce, is it really that bad staying here with me?" Natsu grumbled.

My eyes softened. In truth, I was happy every time Natsu chased away one of my princes. I would rather spend my life with Natsu than any other guy because I lo—

"Luuuuuuce! I'm starving!"

I groaned. I've always come so close to confessing, but it never got the chance to come out. Because of HIM and his IDIOTIC ways.

I huffed. "Go get your own food."

"Luuuuuuuuuce!"

"No."

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuce!"

"No!"

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCE!"

"I said no, dammit!"

He morosely slouched away from my room. "Alright…," he said in a teary voice.

I felt my heart squeeze. I couldn't help it. "Oh alright, I'll come."

He perked up immediately. "Really?"

I swung my legs off my bed and slipped my feet into my flip flops. For a princess, I like going modern. "Come on. I think there's frozen pizza in the fridge."

"Cheese?"

"I think it was pepperoni."

"Yay!"

A smile twitched on my lips. This guy is really something else…

I watched him pig out on an entire extra large pie, his cat Happy sitting by his side and swallowing down a platter of fish. When I was younger, I had always dreamed of the guy I loved coming to save me and whisking me off my feet to my happily ever after. Now that I've fallen in love with Natsu, the thought of my dragon whisking me off my feet is sorta weird and awkward since he was also my best friend.

Natsu finished his pie, gave a loud burp, and picked up Happy, who had fallen asleep. "Thanks for the meal."

"You didn't save anything for me," I pouted.

He immediately began apologizing. "Waah! I'm sorry, Luce! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry—"

"It's alright!" I sighed.

"…Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"Natsu, if you don't stop…" A vein pulsed on my forehead.

"…Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"Natsu…"

"…SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!"

"IT'S FINE ALREADY!" I roared and kicked him hard in the face.

He was launched backwards and hit the wall, making it crack. "Jeez, you didn't have to hit that hard," he grumbled.

"You wouldn't shut up," I retorted.

"Cause I thought you would be mad!"

"I was just teasing." I crossed my arms, frowning slightly.

"Oh. Really?" He gave me one of those adorably huge grins that just made me want to collapse to my knees, heart pounding and cheeks blushing scarlet.

"Yeah…"

"Well, Happy's asleep so what you wanna do now?"

"Let's go swimming. Papa had a pool installed in last month while you were away with your friends."

"How come you didn't tell me?" He frowned.

I shrugged. "Juvia, Erza, Levy, and I are the only ones who use it on a daily basis," I said, naming three of my best friends.

He smiled then. "Alright!" he cheered happily and we went upstairs together.

"I'm going to change. Meet me back here in ten minutes," I ordered and slipped into my room before I burst into a full blown blush. I knew exactly which swimsuit I was going to wear.

I went to one of the sixteen or so bureaus I own and dug around two drawers before pulling out a skimpy pink bikini that was patterned with gold stars. The entire thing was so revealing it made me blush to know that Natsu was going to see me in this, but I was determined. I will let only my true love see me in something this revealing and that was Natsu. This and all that lingerie I had stashed in a secret place in my huge walk-in closet.

I changed and wrapped a light blue towel around me and went out to meet Natsu, who was in the hall wearing red bathing shorts patterned with gold flame designs and a white towel slung over his shoulder. I couldn't help but stare a little. Damn his abs. "You ready?" I asked, stuttering slightly

"Sure," he grinned easily, making me melt inside again.

I led him to the roof where there was a gigantic pool as well as several deck chairs in the sun and a Jacuzzi under the roof's overhang. A diving board stretched over the deep end.

Natsu whooped and threw off his towel and flip flops before yelling "Geronimo!" and flipping into the pool after bounding off the diving board.

I sighed with affection before I quietly slipped off my towel, still blushing, and slid into the pool, where Natsu was already doing laps.

"Come on, Luce!" he called, laughing. Was it me or were his cheeks sorta red? And was he making an effort not to stare at me? Nah, I don't think so. Ok well… maybe he is. MAYBE.

"You're too fast, Natsu," I panted. "Slow down!"

He shook his head grinning. "Nope." And splashed a huge wave at me.

"Natsu!" I shrieked and splashed back at him.

This ensued into one of the biggest splash fights in history. In the end, I lost and I floated on my back, panting and staring up at the sky, which was patterned with orange and blue and purple and dotted with the first stars of the night with the large full moon in the east. I hadn't realized it was so late.

Natsu was right next to me. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" I sighed contentedly, my body slipping back into the water a little when I exhaled and I floundered a little.

"Here." Natsu wrapped his warm arm around my waist and helped me up. I blushed and was he blushing too? It was too dark to see.

"T-Thanks," I stammered.

We stood in silence for a while, his arm around me and both of us gazing up at the stars.

Natsu tightened his arm around me and my breath caught in my throat. I looked quickly at him. He was still gazing up at the stars, but in the light of the orange sun I could still see the gleam in his eyes, the strong curve of his neck, and those lips…

Without thinking, I kissed his cheek.

His head snapped towards me and I backed away, horrified. Oh no. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again! It's just that— Ugh, I'm so, so sorry!" I babbled.

I saw him approach me with this weird look on his face and I felt fear. Was he angry at me? Did he want to hit me or something? I braced myself for the pain.

But what he did surprised me even more than I could describe in words. He wrapped one arm around my waist, one around my shoulders, gazed down into my eyes, then crushed his lips against mine.

I gasped and found myself kissing him back fiercely. We stayed in each other's embrace until he finally broke away and hugged me gently, warm breath right by my neck, making the hairs on my arms raise. "I love you, Lucy."

I smiled. "I love you too Natsu."

This isn't my kind of happily ever after, but I'd take it rather than any other.

* * *

**To all my readers and supporters, I would really appreciate it if you would review on my fanfictions more. And because I'm stuck with schoolwork and a bunch of other personal stuff, I can only continue on one fanfiction at a time only so please PM me if you want me to continue on This Is The End or Love Conquers All. I'll decide by the end of this week which one I'll be continuing. Thank you~ :)**


End file.
